


The Haze of Malevolence

by FrosLure



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, lots of hands???, malevolence - Freeform, probably spelled that wrong whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrosLure/pseuds/FrosLure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their second encounter with Heldalf Mikleo is feeling the after effects of all that malevolence. </p><p>A sick-fic with not enough Soymilk to fill your cereal I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Malevolent Daze

Discomfort wasn’t the word that Mikleo would use right now. Never in his life had he felt so terrible, so helpless against this pain. Even when he had gotten sick with Sorey while they were still young, it was nothing compared to what was happening to the water seraph now. This feeling…it was similar to before, though so much worse.

His body ached, every movement being rejected by his muscles and leaving a painful burn. Even though his eyes were closed, the young seraphim could feel himself spinning, queasiness making it so much harder to get comfortable. Though the sweating…the feel of those little water droplets sliding past his neck drove Mikleo insane, wanting nothing more than to wipe it away but fearful of the protest that his body would surely make. Worst of all though, was how his head seemed to just throb at any small change. Every snore, every time the tips of his hair tickled his nose, and especially when the lights were turned on again suddenly, followed by-in his opinion-the much too loud conversation the rest of the party decided to have.

It was to be expected, feeling worn out after another struggle against the Lord of Calamity, but Mikleo hadn’t expected this much pain. After they had gotten to safety, and everyone seemed to have calmed down, the lavender eyed seraph had wanted nothing more than to sleep, flopping onto a bed and curling into the covers, as if they could protect him from the agony his body was putting him though. And if the sounds of the others were anything to go by, he was the only one feeling these effects. 

After a few more minutes of slowly hiding himself completely under the sheets and feeling like he might have a chance to doze off, Mikleo felt someone shake his shoulder. The movement, although subtle, was enough to break him out of his daze, pain returning and releasing a small groan in protest. Another shake, accompanied by someone trying to pull the covers off his eyes, made the water seraphim hiss and freeze the sheets around him. The arte itself was simple, effectively cooling himself down somewhat before hearing the yelp that was like lightning through his skull. His comfort was once again brought to an early end, as bubbling warmth started to surround the bed, melting the ice and making Mikleo let out an even louder groan in pained protest. He was happy when the overbearing heat ended, leaving his pale skin pinked and even sweatier than the night before hearing a soft voice next to his ice-encased ear. 

“Mikleo…” Even through the pounding headache Mikleo knew whose voice that was, his natural reaction around the man he was raised with melting the ice to meet him halfway. More murmurs were heard, but it was all muffled against the sound of Sorey’s sweet soothing words and encouragements. The blanket was pulled away with little resistance, one large hand holding onto his and one larger hand placed onto his head, pushing sweaty silver hair away and removing the golden circlet before returning to rest there for a few moments. 

He wasn’t sure how long they were all around him, speaking as quietly as possible, and he didn’t really care too much either. Another soft call of his name and the seraph shifted, struggling to wake up more to understand what was happening. It was a struggle, Mikleo’s mind was in a dark haze and it just seemed so tempting to let the feeling wash over him, sending him under in what was hopefully a pleasant sleep. But a part of him resisted, subconsciously fighting to stay awake before finally…finally he was able to open his eyes.

The first thing that greeted him was light, usually bright and welcoming to the morning-lover, now feeling like it burned his sight away. A few blinks later and blurry forms started to peek out from the distance, growing more and more detailed with each sleepy blink. “You okay?” Sorey asked, voice soft and filled with worry that now matched his face. “Sorey…” He wasn’t sure why, but just seeing the other male made most of the pains disappear, a tired smile on his face. “Sorry…I’ll be fine…” 

Though he knew that wouldn’t appease his closest friend, the older of the two still had to try. One of Sorey’s hands moved to cup his face, stroking through the silvery blue locks before resting at Mikleo’s chin. He could feel every groove, every mark on the skin of the Shepard, meaning that his glove, kept on even in sleep, was removed to check on him. He could feel the younger’s finger tips, so rough and blistered on the tips of his pointer finger from holding the ceremonial sword awkwardly for too many battles. “You’re not fine. It’s okay though…I’ll take care of you until you’re better. Lailah said we could stay here a few days until you’re well enough to fight. So rest up all you want okay?”

As he spoke more words of encouragement, Mikleo could feel the pressure of something calming wash over him, like a light summer shower during a hot day outside. It purified the weakened seraph down to his very core, washing away all the aches and troubles that melted into nothing but a never-ending sea of pain, now numbed just by the brunette’s presence. A sigh of relief slipped through, eyes slowly shutting again as the water seraphim nuzzled half-heartedly against the Shepard’s hand, sleep pulling him under as his body seemed to finally allow it.


	2. Sorey's Worry

Not everyone could say they challenged the Lord of Calamity and got out alive.

It was a fact that Sorey knew, and even though he currently didn’t feel like it was a victory, the escape was a small enough one to raise the group’s spirits. They still weren’t strong enough to quell Heldalf’s malevolence, but just the fact that everyone had made it out alive, and he could still see them, was enough. Which was why the Shepard wanted to jump straight back into cleansing the world the second he woke up. Lights were flipped on, clothes (now clean, he’d have to thank Lailah for taking care of them while they slept) were quickly put back into place, and Rose was awakened. He didn’t feel 100% physically, but mentally the brunette had never been more determined. 

It was after some friendly morning banter along with plans on where to head next that Sorey noticed one less party member who still hadn’t joined them. Eyes roaming around, the usually morning-loving seraphim was still under the covers, almost completely immobile. It was enough to strike worry through his heart as he made his way over to the bed. At the first attempt to wake Mikleo, the brunette could hear a small groan, the worry inside of him blooming at the sound. He went to try again, this time attempting to remove the covers to see Mikleo’s status before his hands were completely encased in ice, shouting at the surprise attack and pulling them away. 

This gained the attention of the others who were quick to move to his side. Rose looked amused at the Shepard’s trembling hands, but the darkening looks of the remaining seraphim made Sorey forget his discomfort instantly. “Lailah?” A question in her name the elder woman reached out, one hand on Sorey’s, and the other over Mikleo’s ice prison. “When you were younger, did you get sick a lot?” She asked, warmth bleeding through to Sorey’s freezing ones as the fire returned them to normal temperature. “Compared to now, at least. Humans, when they are small, haven’t been able to build an immunity to many things in the world yet. So as children you get sick constantly. Doctors have progressed to make medication for this, called vaccinations, but they’re still in progress for many different kinds of sicknesses.” Sorey nodded at the small amount of information, interested but unsure what this had to do with Mikleo’s current state. A whimper left the bed, and Lailah decided to give in on melting the ice away from their friend in concern to damaging him further.

“Mikelo, even though he seems older in human years, is a Seraph, and an extremely young one compared to us. He hasn’t lived long enough to naturally defend himself from the effects of malevolence just yet, and sadly living in a place as pure as Elysia wouldn’t give him the strength he needs to be out here. Its why many younger seraphs get a vessel, to protect themselves so they can avoid being tainted. As we grow older we are able to fight back the effects to an extent, but aren’t completely resistant to it. Even with you as a vessel he was directly hit with a dark seraphic arte, which holds a large amount of malevolence. He’s been, in a way, poisoned from our last battle and has a very real chance of turning into a hellion right here.”

The room was silent as both Rose and Sorey took in the new information. Logically, it made sense. Mikleo was pure, Sorey thought more pure than he could ever be, and it was only a matter of time until he was ill with the darkness that the world held. But emotionally, Sorey didn’t want to believe it. He couldn’t let Mikleo turn into a hellion, especially when it would be his fault not protecting the young seraph. “How bad is it?” the Shepard heard Rose ask, kneeling to try and coax his friend out from the sheets. A sigh left the fire seraphim. “Sorey and I can purify him, since it is such a small dose, but I don’t know how long he’s been like this. We’re lucky he isn’t asleep, as it is much harder to fight back against malevolence inside of you when unconscious. I just wish I would have noticed sooner…we were too careless from our escape.”

So they just needed Mikleo to come out, and they could make him feel better. That was enough for Sorey, moving close to where his closest friend’s head was hidden from view and protected by ice. “Mikleo…” He called softly, wanting to gain the attention of the pained seraph. Soon the ice started to melt away, slowly dripping onto the white haired male hidden inside it and onto the arms of his friend who instantly started to pull away sheets that came into view again. Quickly everyone was moving as Rose and Lailah threw away the covers, leaving Edna to try and find some water with minor complaints, and Zavied pushing Mikleo up slightly to remove his circlet. 

Sorey had instantly gripped onto Mikleo’s hand, it much hotter than usual and clammy from his state, and once Zavied had checked the youngest seraph’s temperature he had moved out of the way to give them a quick moment. The brunette kept himself close, whispering promises that he’d be alright and to continue fighting, before a hand landed on his shoulder. “We have to purify him before he ends up falling asleep.” Lailah whispered before taking a few steps back. A call of her name, and he could feel her power surging through him, usually hot and ready for battle against hellions, but now soft, a controlled fire used to heal and protect those in need. 

The act of purifying was quick and immediately Sorey had removed the artimazation with his friend, their hands never leaving each other through the entire process and giving him a soft comfort. “Mikleo…wake up.” He pleaded quietly, kneeling again to be closer. There was an obvious struggle on the water seraphim’s face as he tried to fully gain consciousness, but finally the brilliant shade of purple that Sorey swears is his favorite color was in view again, out of focus but slowly regaining awareness. A quick glance to Lailah confirmed that he’d be okay. “We’ll stay here until he’s regained his strength. Leaving too quickly will just reverse our efforts and put all of us in danger.” She promised, now leaving with the other two to give them a moment of privacy. 

“Sorey…” That quiet call quickly regained his attention, one hand moving to stroke the other’s face softly. He was still hot, a probable side effect of the malevolence, and was sweating quite a bit. He was glad that Lailah had agreed to let them rest here for a few days, because even if it wasn’t a town and there wasn’t much to do, Sorey would much rather not endanger Mikleo any more than he has to. 

His inner thoughts almost made Sorey miss the quiet apology and it broke his heart to think Mikleo felt at fault for this. They both knew it was something that couldn’t be helped, an outsider breaking into their little world, but the brunette knew that it was going to happen for probably the rest of his life now. As the Shepard and one of the only links between humans and seraphims, he had a large responsibility. Some wanted him dead. Some needed him alive. And all knew of his name. So, since the moment he left his small town with Mikleo, Sorey knew that life would never be the same, but swore that if anything and everything was to change in his life, the one consistency that he’d fight to keep was lying next to him, weakened and confused. 

“You’re not fine. It’s okay though…I’ll take care of you until you’re better. Lailah said we could stay here a few days until you’re well enough to fight. So rest up all you want okay?” the younger of the two whispered, kissing Mikleo’s palm in promise. It seemed though that the purification process was complete, and his friend was slowly starting to slip away into sleep. So as Mikleo rested Sorey sat there, awkwardly sprawled next to the bed, and waited for his dearest person to wake up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO I DID IT. Finally.   
> Had a convention to get ready for and decided I better post this now before I end up never doing it ||>.>
> 
> THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS ;A; I love them and feed off it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for sick-fics. I love it when the more responsible one gets sick and has to be taken care of by the bumbling one omg end me.  
> ANYWAYS: This was written uh...very quickly. I like to keep my fics at least 1000+ but todays been VERY rough physically so I won't be too crazy about it.  
> Planning on doing a second chapter with Sorey's POV? If people like this? To explain whats going on during the daze? I was pretty much writing how I feel when I'm sick, who knows if Seraphim get like that haha.


End file.
